The present invention is directed to a check detector in the neck and finished portions of containers such as bottles in a bottle manufacturing or filling line. The invention more specifically concerns such a method which can readily be automated.
Conventionally, in a bottle manufacturing or filling line, detection of checks in neck and finish portion of a bottle was primarily carried out by visual inspection, or by setting visually emitters (a) and receivers (b), according to the types of bottles and defects or checks.
The emitters (a) and receivers (b) occupy a plurality of inspection stations depending on the portion to be inspected.
Further, in another system, detection of checks in neck and finished portions of a bottle was carried out by using a plurality of fixed light to illuminate the neck and finished portions of bottle, and making a known window to the inspected portions by a CCD camera.
However, it is impossible to accurately visually detect defects. In the above method of setting visually a plurality of emitters depending on the type of checks, it is impossible to detect where the defects exist. Further, it is impossible to detect all kind of checks in neck and finished portions of a bottle. Further, in changing a job of detection of a molded bottle, it takes a long time to set emitters and receivers, etc.
There is a further problem in the above conventional inspection method by a CCD camera. Although the conventional method is effective in detecting vertical checks, horizontal checks along the horizontal screw of a bottle result in the detection sensitivity below. Further, in changing the detection job, re-setting of cameras, lights and sensitivities is required.